


Amanecer...

by LizzaRade



Series: PsychicCloneShipping One-shots-Drabbles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MewMew, One Shot, PsychicCloneShipping, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Subido originalmente en el foro de Fanficslandia.





	Amanecer...

**Author's Note:**

> Subido originalmente en el foro de Fanficslandia.

Ahí estaban. En esa habitación oscura, fría, abandonada. El cielo dejaba mirar las estrellas, siendo así su única iluminación. La mano de su compañera tocó la suya, los dos pokémon se miraron a los ojos, los de ella reflejaban cierta melancolía, como si extrañara una época pasada. No se sentía culpable, sin embargo; siempre fue consciente de su decisión, estaba dispuesta a ir con él y enfrentar lo que iba a venir a sus vidas.

La culpa, ese era un sentimiento que a él le molestaba y odiaba con todo su ser, sentía que la estaba obligando a acompañarlo, y arruinaba su vida en el proceso.

Se conocieron hace años, cuando él estaba pasando por un mal momento en su vida después de tantos fracasos buscando un propósito, verla y conocerla fue un pequeño hilo de luz en la oscuridad.

Pasó el tiempo y se habían vuelto buenos amigos, nunca pasaron esa barrera. Pero desde hace mucho algo estaba cambiando, de un momento a otro, dejaron esas conversaciones casuales, no se miraban, nada... ¿cómo era posible que se volvieran unos completos desconocidos? ¿Acaso esa amistad finalmente había llegado a su fin?

Ninguno de los dos quería tal cosa, habían pasado por tantas cosas y perder a un buen amigo iba a ser un golpe muy duro para ambos clones. Les desesperaba no encontrar una solución a su problema.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza sin estar segura de lo que estaba por hacer. Su relación podría mejorar, o empeorar, después de su acción.

Siempre se preguntó cuándo empezó a quererlo, imaginaba que tal vez pasó cuando vio por vez primera su lado más vulnerable, o cuando comenzó a compartir con ella sus pensamientos más íntimos, tratándola como si fuese de su familia, depositando toda su confianza.

¿Eso realmente importaba?

Las manos de él tomaron su cintura, haciendo que abriera los ojos; volvieron a mirarse, ¿era posible que ambos pensaran lo mismo?

Con esa esperanza, su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él con un suave movimiento, llegando a sus labios en un tímido beso. Los dos temblaron ante esta sensación, ¿así se sentía el primer beso? No lo sabían y lo iban a averiguar en ese preciso momento.

El calor de su aliento se disipaba en su mejilla cuando el aire se hizo una necesidad, la pausa hizo que los dos clones se miraran, sus rostros estaban sonrojados, de eso no había duda.

La mewtwo se vio sorprendida cuando su compañero no soltaba su cintura, su mano recorría sus hombros bajando la capa que la cubría. El macho observaba su cuerpo, aquella imagen embriagadora, la hembra que deseaba estaba a sólo unos centímetros. Ese beso le hacía estar seguro de que ambos querían ya romper esa pared.

La duda, sin embargo, aún estaba, ¿y si nada más estaban confundidos? No lo creía, no quería creerlo. Pensaba en ella cada día de su existencia y veía esto como su última salida.

Su cuerpo permanecía estático, esperando algún movimiento por parte de ella. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, ninguno rompía la tensión, ¿acaso... esto era todo?

_No..._

Las manos de la fémina se acercaron de nuevo a él, en la zona de las mejillas; el silencio no fue por la incomodidad, sino por la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella, como siempre fue entre los dos, tomaba la iniciativa cuando su inseguridad le impedía seguir.

La luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de lo que vino después. ¿Cómo podían interpretar esa noche? No lo sabían con seguridad, pero algo estaba claro, un nuevo amanecer se avecinaba ante ellos.


End file.
